greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Korbl's Greyhawk Campaign Wiki
Greyhawk Greyhawk is a setting written by Gary Gygax based loosely on the north eastern region of North America. The setting takes it's name from a powerful sovereign city which grew from a minor trading post due to the actions of his and his friends' adventuring party. It is, however, best known as the generic D&D setting used for Wizards of the Coast's Third Edition books. Greyhawk is more than just a generic setting with an atlas, however. There are histories created by Gary Gygax and his players involving several distinct human ethnic groups and the humanoids they share the Flanaess with. The world of Greyhawk is known as Oerth, pronounced as though one had a strong Brooklyn accent, which shows how serious Gygax was about his game. Most play took place on the continent of Oerik, in the plains of the Flanaess, named for the indigenous people who originally dwelt there. Four other continents exist, but see little direct development (though settings of Gygax's friends were commonly absorbed as some non-Oerik location on Oerth). What began as an insignificant trading post, quickly became an important city as the ascended mad demigod Iuz rampaged across the Flanaess in his bid for power and control of Oerth. The humans of Oerik are now a mixture of six major ethnic groups--the desert-hailing Baklunish horse nomads, the indigenous Flan, the warlike and tempermental Oeridians, the jungle dwelling fallen Olman of Hepmonaland, the itinerant Rhennee and proud Suloise. These ethnic groups were once distinct empires and tribes, but have mixed and intermarried since the fall of the Baklunish Empire, Suel Imperium and the civil wars and infighting which spelled the end of the Olmans' mighty jungle civilization. The many kingdoms of the plains of the Flanaess plot and vie for control and influence, while The Scarlet Brotherhood pursue an agenda of Suloise Human Supremacy. The current year is 600 CY. The Baklunish-Suloise Wars ended roughly 1021 years ago in the Twin Cataclysms. Zagig Yragerne, of the company of Seven who were integral in the growth of Greyhawk, was elected Mayor of the Free City of Greyhawk 280 years ago, and inherited control of Hardby, becoming Despot, 261 years ago, then relinquished the title in 351 CY. 179 years ago, in 421 CY, Yragerne failed to show for a meeting of Greyhawk's Directing Oligarchy, and seemed to have given up his position there as well, ending the madness he was slowly pushing onto the city, but leaving the legacy of having stabilized it and made it prosperous before his mind began to slip. The legendary adventuring company, The Circle of Eight, was reformed only in the last century, and only took on its first non-human member, the elf Theodain Eriason fifteen years ago. The Greyhawk Episodes The current campaign will be called simply "The Greyhawk Episodes." The intent is to just have fun in the best traditions (in my opinion) of Dungeons and Dragons, which is essentially an extended Aristocrats joke focused more on killing things and taking their stuff than transgressive sex acts. Think Saints Row with armor and magic (or rather, spells instead of super powers). See The Series Bible for more. Latest activity Navigation *Character Creation *Races on Oerth *The Classes in the Flanaes *Gazetteer and Power Groups *The History of the Flanaess *Magic of Oerth **Psionics on the Flanaess *Religion of the Flanaess *Customs in the Flanaess *Feats *Items Category:Browse